The Haunted House
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: On a hill next to Tokyo there is an old house, known as a haunted house. The regulars have a breakdown nearby and decide to stay in the house, but that's where the trouble starts... Warning: a lot of OOCness. DISCONTINUED
1. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT…**

**Note: I couldn't invent an other title, so this is the result. This is my first horror fanfic, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Breakdown

In the bus was a complete silence, except for one person. Eiji bounced on his seat and kept telling to Oishi about the match they played.

"Kikumaru, that's enough."

The voice sounded severe and Eiji immediately was silent.

"Mou, that's not fair, nya," Eiji mumbled.

He sat down and looked outside. The weather was nice, but that didn't apply to the Seigaku captain.

Then there was silence again.

"It is not fair, Eiji," Fuji suddenly said. "But we have heard your stories enough."

"Oh..." Eiji didn't notice that.

He sighed and looked outside again.

"Don't mind, Eiji," Oishi said.

"Nice view," Momo admitted. "Look, there's Tokyo."

The drove on a hill. Beneath them there was a highway towards Tokyo. There were many trees everywhere.

"What's that?" Momo pointed at something.

"It looks like a house," Inui replied. "I didn't know there would be a house like that in the middle of nowhere."

"If you say that," Oishi said. "I haven't seen it before too."

Suddenly the bus began shaking and Eiji well surprised on the ground.

"What in the world is going on?" Taka-san asked.

"As if I do know that," Kaidoh mumbled.

He also fell on the ground.

There was a bang and then the bus stopped.

"I'm afraid we are having a breakdown," the bus driver said. "I'll try to fix it, so we have to stay here for a while."

He went outside and took a look at the engine.

"Great," Echizen mumbled. "What are we going to do now?"

Eiji jumped up.

"Nya, let's go outside," he said. "I don't want to be in here."

"You're right," Fuji nodded and stood up. "Ikuze."

They left the bus. Tezuka walked to the driver.

"Is it severe?" he asked.

"I think it is," the driver sighed. "I think I go to the next tank station to give a call. Can I leave you guys here?"

Tezuka nodded and the driver left.

Momo and Eiji walked around the bus.

"So close and then we have to stay here," Momo said.

"What kind of house would that be?" Echizen stared at the house.

It stood not far from them, but it didn't look very welcome. It scared most of the regulars a little.

"I would say let's check it out," Inui said. "There's a 79,2% chance that there will be no help coming today, so we have to look for a place where we can stay."

"If that's the case, then we have no choice but to look," Fuji said. "Shall we?"

Tezuka nodded. He knew Inui could be right.

So they walked to the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is the first chapter, next is coming up! Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	2. The House On The Hill

**Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei! I'm really happy he's continuing with PoT, I'm gonna read/watch it!**

**Note: I think this chapter is short, hope next one is longer.**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The House On The Hill

Nobody said a word when they walked to the house.

"Why does it give me a creepy feeling?" Oishi asked.

The house seemed very old, like it stood there for centuries. It was black with dirty windows. The veranda had fallen into decay and was full with holes.

"I don't think someone is living there," Momo said. "The house scares me."

Eiji walked around the house. He couldn't see through the windows, because they were too dusty. When he tried to clean the window, it opened.

"Are? It wasn't locked, nya," Eiji said surprised.

It wasn't really dark inside, tough Eiji couldn't see much. He looked around him and saw the others were still standing in frond of the house. Eiji decided to take a look inside, discovering that nobody lived in the house. It was dark inside, but Eiji's eyes were quickly used to it. He turned around.

The room was very dusty and Eiji coughed for a moment. He walked to the door at the other side and stood in the hall. The hall was big, but the house was big too, so Eiji wasn't very surprised. He heard the voices of the other regulars at the other side of the front door. They were quarrelling whether they would go inside or not. Eiji smiled and saw an old sheet laying over a carport. He pulled it off and dropped it over himself. He ran to the stairs and hid himself. He was quiet and listened carefully.

"Do you really think ghosts exist in there?" Oishi asked once again.

"I don't know," Momo answered.

Suddenly dark clouds appeared. It was going to rain soon. The regulars looked at each other.

"I think we don't have a choice now," Fuji said.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen sighed.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Let me try." But Momo didn't manage to open the door too.

That left one person. Fuji took his racket and gave it to Taka-san. Then it didn't take much time to open the door. They went inside the dark hall.

"Damn, I don't see much," Momo said.

Outside it began to rain.

"That was close," Taka-san said.

Fuji had taken back his racket, so Taka-san was back to normal. Oishi closed the door, leaving the sound of rain outside.

"It stinks here," Momo said.

He held his sleeve against his nose.

Slowly they moved through the hall. Their eyes were quickly used tot the darkness.

Fuji sneezed from the dust.

"Sh!"

"Gomen..." Fuji rarely got commentary.

Suddenly everyone heard a gasp. Echizen stared to something.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked when he saw it too.

Everyone saw it. They saw a pair of red luminous eyes of someone on the stairs...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***shiver* Last sentence gave me the creeps when I wrote it. XD I got scared from my own story, that's really scary!**

**Now I read this chapter carefully, it really is short! I just finished writing the next chapter, I think it's a little longer, but I think short chapters ain't a problem, is it?**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	3. The Message

**Disclaimer: Mou, I have to say this again, haven't I? *sigh* You already know that.**

**Note: Well, here's the next chapter. I noticed it was a little longer than last one. I will keep on writing for this story!**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: The Message

"Who is there?" Oishi gathered enough courage to say something.

They heard a click. Kaidoh ran to the frond door, only discovering it was locked.

Inui and Fuji looked at each other. Despite the darkness they knew they were scared, just like the other regulars.

Suddenly a heavy voice spoke.

"You are the first ones who come here since years," it said. "Be aware of a murder."

Then the red eyes disappeared.

"There's a 83% chance it is true," Inui said with a light shiver in his voice, what was abnormally.

Then they heard something fell down from the stairs. They saw a light grey sheet moving. A red-haired boy appeared.

"Something wrong, nya?" he asked a little worried. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Eiji!" No one had noticed Eiji was gone.

"How did you come here, Eiji-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"Well, I climbed through an open window," Eiji answered. "I came in that room, nya."

He opened the door and was surprised to see a few candles burning. There was less dust than before.

"Nya, I swear it was dark in there and it was dusty," Eiji said and walked to the window, but it was locked too.

"Strange," Fuji said. "We are locked up in what does look like a haunted house."

Everyone shivered for a second.

"Do you think the murder is here?" Taka-san asked.

"Murder?" Eiji looked at him, not understanding what he was saying.

"Didn't you hear the voice in the hall back then?" Momo asked slightly surprised.

"Nya, I saw you went suddenly pale," Eiji answered. "Kaidoh ran to the door, which was locked. Then I slipped and fell down. I just wanted to scare you, but I didn't say anything, nya!"

He said that when everyone was looking at him. Didn't they believe him? They had a strange look in their eyes.

"Ma, I think we have no choice but to stay here," Fuji said.

"Shall we take a look in the other rooms?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka nodded. The left the room and walked upstairs. There were a lot of doors. Two were from bathrooms. The others, nine, were from bedrooms. On each door a name was written. Taka-san walked to the first door and tried to read the name, but he couldn't. The wood was too weather-stained and it was too dark.

"I can't read it," he said.

Suddenly the candles on the walls were burning. Everybody looked at each other. They really didn't like this.

Then Kaidoh went pale. He stared at a wall at the end of the hall.

"What's wrong, Mamushi?" Momo turned around and his eyes widened.

The others saw it too. Blood was flowing over the wall, leaving a message behind.

_Nobody will leave this house alive._

Taka-san fainted, Fuji closed his eyes and Inui, Echizen and Oishi looked away to not see the blood. Momo took care of Taka-san.

Eiji sank down on his knees. His legs were shaking too much, so he couldn't keep standing. He blinked his eyes, he didn't believe what he saw.

Suddenly a ghost appeared. Nobody saw him, only Eiji. The ghost stared at him with an angry look. Eiji shivered when the ghost disappeared.

"Are you allright, Eiji?" Oishi asked.

Eiji shook his head and fainted.

"Eiji!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And again I got scared of the story. XD Eiji doesn't need to scare the others by playing a ghost, just fainting is enough to shock the others. Oh right, Taka-san has fainted too… I don't care, just wait for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	4. Voices Of The Past

**Disclaimer: here we go again... I don't own PoT!**

**Note: this chapter can be scaring young people, so be warned!**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4: Voices Of The Past

Voices. Everywhere. Whispering his name. Trying to wake him up. Trying to warn him.

"_Eiji..."_

Eiji tried to open his eyes. He felt tired, he didn't know why. He laid down on the floor in the hall on the first floor. He managed to open his eyes and sat up. He looked around. It was dark again, but Eiji knew the others weren't here.

Slowly he walked to the stairs and walked downstairs. There he saw the same ghost before he fainted. He was pale, had red eyes which were once blue and spiky red hair. Eiji felt something familiar about him, but he didn't know what.

The ghost whispered his name.

"_Eiji..."_

"How do you know my name, nya?" Eiji asked slightly surprised.

"_We can hear and see you, but you are the only one who can see us," _the ghost explained.

"Mou, why?"

But the ghost just shook his head. His face became sad instead van angry. Probably he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Eiji wondered what he would say.

"Is there something wrong, nya?" he asked.

"_You have seen the message."_

"I know, but I fainted because of you. Taka-san fainted when he saw the blood flowing, short after the message appeared, nya. Where are they actually?"

He looked around. They weren't upstairs, but now he saw they weren't downstairs either.

Suddenly he heard something dripping. He listened carefully and saw a door behind the ghost. It seemed the sound was coming from behind that door. Eiji went to the door and saw the ghost becoming more pale, like he was scared. Eiji frowned his eyebrows when he heard the whispering voices again, calling his name.

"_Eiji..."_

Hopefully, but scared. Eiji didn't know what to do. He wanted to know what was behind the door, but the look of the ghost, what was scared now, gave him a creepy feeling. He shivered and took a deep breath. He opened the door and a disgusting smell reached his nose. The smell of death. Eiji covered his nose with his sleeve and took a look inside. There wasn't much light, but Eiji saw immediately something was terribly wrong. And he was right.

Everywhere on the floor was blood. Blood was dripping on the floor. Eiji couldn't see where it came from, but he understood why the ghost was scared. He was murdered in this room, because Eiji saw old, dried blood as well. He saw a few corpses laying in a corner. One of them was from the boy that was a ghost right now. He couldn't escape from the house, he would walk here forever.

Eiji took a step towards the corpses. He saw nine corpses of nine boys. The oldest seemed fifteen, the youngest had the same age as Ochibi. Eiji couldn't help that he smiled when he thought of that, but now he knew absolutely there's a murder. He had to warn the others and ran to the door. Locked.

Eiji looked around. He didn't hear someone coming in. Who was it?

Then the whispering voices became clear and now Eiji could see them. The ghost he met in the hall was standing with them. All nine of them were looking at Eiji. He didn't like this, because somewhere the ghosts looked familiar.

"Nya, what do you want from me?" he asked slightly scared.

"_Your life,"_ the red-haired ghost said. _"That's the only way we can be free and to save your friends. Otherwise they will be murdered too."_

"We can't escape, we are locked up –"

"_Because we want you to stay here,"_ one of the others said.

Now Eiji really got scared.

"No way! There's no way you can take my life!" he shouted in panic.

He looked around him again, but there was no way to escape.

Suddenly the door went open. Eiji went pale when he saw a tall man standing there. The light became bright and Eiji saw the whole room. He saw the blood dripping from a body – a body, from someone who had just died –

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Muwahaha, I love this. XD I promise I don't let you wait long, but there's also school – anyway, I try to start with the next chapter tomorrow, okay?**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	5. Bloody Moon

**Diclaimer: I don't own PoT!**

**Note: ... nothing to say, that's rare**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Bloody Moon

"_Eiji..."_

"Go away!"

"_Eiji, it's me..._ _"_

"I said, go away!"

"_Eiji, wake up!"_

"GO AWAY!"

"_EIJI!"_

Eiji's eyes shut open. His sight was a bit blurred, but he saw everyone staring at hem. All eight of them. He sighed and wiped his sweat away. That was a nasty nightmare. He blinked his eyes and his sight became bright. He sat up and looked at the others.

"You were talking while you were sleeping," Fuji said.

His eyes were open, so his bright blue eyes were revealed. Apparently he was a little worried.

"You must have had a terrible nightmare." Oishi was worried as well.

"Senpai, you look awful," Kaidoh said.

"Nya, it was a nightmare," Eiji mumbled after a short silence. "But it looked real. That was creepy. What happened, nya?"

"Well, do you remember we were upstairs, we saw blood flowing over a wall when a message appeared?" Oishi asked and Eiji nodded. "You collapsed short after Taka-san."

Eiji saw Taka-san was awake too. Then he saw the last part of his nightmare, before he got awake. He shivered. Luckily it wasn't real.

"What was your nightmare about?" Momo asked.

"Momo!" Oishi said.

"Don't mind, Oishi," Eiji responded. "Well, there were a lot of ghosts, the same count of corpses – dead – and somebody who had just died."

He saw Momo became a little scared.

"Who died?" Fuji asked. "One of us?"

Eiji nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"It was you, Fujiko," he said with a soft voice. "Nya, it's just a nightmare, now we just need to go out of here. If there is a way to escape."

He looked at Inui.

"The chance we can escape is 23% now," the data genius said.

Eiji sighed, just like the others.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A few hours have passed, so I think it is evening now," Oishi answered.

He walked to the window. He used the old sheet Eiji had used to play a ghost to clean it. Oishi coughed, the window really was dirty. But now he could look outside.

"It has already become dark," he said. "There is a full moon tonight."

"What are we going to do next?" Echizen asked.

"Well, when we went downstairs I discovered a kitchen," Inui said. "I don't know if there is food, but I can take a look."

"I'm going with you," Taka-san said.

The two left the room and there was silence again.

"Are you really okay?" Tezuka asked once again.

"Nyaha, I already said that." Eiji became a little irritated.

He was bouncing on the bench, showing he was okay.

It didn't take long before Taka-san and Inui came back.

"You won't believe this," Taka-san said. "There really is food!"

"No wonder, when you consider there is a murder living here," Kaidoh said sarcastic.

"Mamushi! Are you going to scare us like that?" Momo was picking up a fight again.

Oishi sighed. Everything turned out normal. Eiji and Taka-san were themselves and Kaidoh and Momo were fighting again, like nothing happened. He looked outside. The moon was beautiful. Then he went with Taka-san to the kitchen to make a dinner, because everyone was hungry. Eiji started to hug Echizen, while Momo and Kaidoh were still fighting. Tezuka just watched over them. Inui and Fuji were talking about what happened since they were in the house.

"This is really a haunted house," Fuji said.

"We have to find out why it is haunted," Inui said.

"Well, considering to Eiji's nightmare, I think there are people killed here," Fuji said. "I think the murder is going to kill again. If that is true, then the message is real."

They didn't know what would happen to them.

And nobody saw the moon turning red.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**While my other fanfic is approaching the end, I think this story will continue for a while. And I'm sure other fanfics are coming up.**

**Requests are welcome.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	6. Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Note: Sorry for taking so long! Hope you like this chapter.  
Another note: chapter 4, 'Voices Of The Past', is the nightmare of Eiji he told about in chapter 5. So, I hope you understand.**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: Attack

"Dinner's ready!"

Taka-san gathered everybody and they went to the kitchen. It sure smelled good in there.

"Wow, that looks delicious," Fuji admitted. "You really did your best, Taka-san."

"It's nothing," Taka-san replied.

Tezuka sat down and looked at the food.

"What are you thinking, Tezuka?" Oishi suddenly asked.

He took the seat next to him.

"It's just like Inui said," Tezuka said. "How are we supposed to escape?"

"I don't know," Oishi replied. "I think we can't do anything right now."

Then everyone began to eat.

"It really is delicious," Momo admitted. "Well done, Taka-san."

Taka-san blushed.

When everyone wasn't hungry anymore, they started to do the dishes. After that they went back to the room Eiji snapped into.

"What are we going to do now?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Well, I still want to see this house," Inui said.

"Yeah, and then discovering a lot of dead bodies." Oishi shivered.

"We can't do anything else," Momo replied. "I think Inui-senpai is right."

So they decided to go upstairs once again. This time they took some candles with them.

The message was still there. The blood had dried, but everyone still could see the six words. Nobody took a look at it.

"It looks like this is a bathroom," Fuji said.

He was right. The bathroom was clean, to everyone's surprise.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here," Momo said.

Eiji had found the other bathroom.

"I think the other rooms are bedrooms, nya," he said.

He opened the door next to the bathroom. He smelled roses.

"Nya, it's clean in here too," he said.

"Roses?" Oishi smelled it too.

On the table there was a vase with roses. They saw it stood there not quite long.

Momo opened another door. Clean.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"If I do know that," Echizen mumbled and took a look in another room. "Clean as well. Are we supposed to sleep in there?"

"I don't know," Taka-san replied. "It's just strange. There is somebody in this house."

"The murder or some ghosts?" Fuji said sadistically.

"Maybe both, nya," Eiji answered.

He thought at his nightmare. It still gave him the creeps.

All the other rooms were clean bedrooms. There were another stairs.

"Let's go," Tezuka said.

He walked up the stairs and saw another door. He opened it and suddenly he saw only black. Taka-san and Echizen screamed, but Eiji laughed.

"Nya, those were bats," he said. "Tezuka got attacked by some bats!"

He rolled on the floor from laughing.

"Kikumaru! If we get out of here, you do 200 sit-ups!"

Eiji calmed down a bit, but was still grinning.

Oishi shook his head.

"Is there something suspicious, Tezuka?" he asked.

"Some bats," Momo hiccupped.

"Momo! That's enough," Oishi said.

Fuji smiled.

"That was brilliant, Tezuka," he said.

"You just shut up," Tezuka mumbled. "No, there is only dark. See it for yourself," he said when he saw Momo was about to laugh.

"Hai, I believe you," he said.

He walked to his buchou. He stared into darkness.

"But it stinks here," he said.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen mumbled.

"Nya, what is that good for, Ochibi?" Eiji asked quite surprised.

"Apparently they forgot that room," Echizen just answered.

"I don't think they forgot it," Inui said. "There's a 90% chance they did it on purpose, who it may be."

"Okay..." Momo didn't trust the case anymore.

Oishi went to Tezuka.

"It smells like dust, no blood," he said. "I think."

Eiji appeared right behind him and took a close look.

"There is something in there, nya," he said...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Of course Eiji sees something in there, he has some sharp eyes. What does he see? XD**

**Requests are welcome.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	7. Uchi no Omoide

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Note: Well, just hope you like it. XD**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7: Omoide no Uchi

Everyone was quiet. Eiji's eyes searched through the dark room, but it seemed like there was nothing dangerous. The room was as big as the living room, it was the attic of the house. Eiji saw a ray of light falling through the window on the other side. There were dark curtains. Eiji carefully scuffed inside and went to the window. When he was about to move the curtains away, he suddenly heard something. He turned around.

"Is there something wrong?" Oishi asked.

In the moonlight he could see Eiji was a little frightened.

"Nya, there is nothing," he said. "I just thought I heard something..."

And again he heard it when he was going to move the curtains. There was something or someone that didn't want the curtains to be moved.

"What the heck is going on here, nya?" Eiji sighed and moved the curtains.

The door suddenly closed. Oishi and Tezuka, who were standing in front of the door, went back. They were surprised, just like the others. They knew it couldn't be Eiji, he was standing at the window. Eiji, who was surprised too, ran to the door. Locked.

"Hey, open the door, nya!" Eiji shouted.

Oishi tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it, it is locked," he said. "What are we going to do now?"

"It's no use, we already know that," Inui replied.

Eiji sighed and looked around him.

"Everything alright?"

That was Momo. Eiji wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

It took some time before he found his voice.

"Nya, daijoubu," he said. "There really is something, nya."

"What is it?" Fuji asked.

Silence.

"Eiji?"

No response.

"What happened? Eiji!" Oishi shouted.

But there was still no answer of Eiji. They couldn't see what happened at the other side of the door.

"Damn, this is frustrating," Momo mumbled.

Nobody said something. They just hoped Eiji was really okay.

Meanwhile Eiji was hitting the door, but he couldn't hear his friends. The sound of outside the room didn't reach him. And they couldn't hear him.

"Shit," he mumbled and sighed.

He walked to the window and looked outside. He saw the red moon.

"Something is definitely going wrong, nya," he mumbled.

He saw a few benches in the room, most of them were old and dirty. In the middle of the room, on the floor, he saw a weird circle with some characters he didn't saw before.

"What's that?"

When he walked inside the circle, it started to glow. Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He sure is a long time in there," Taka-san said.

He went to the door and tried to open it. Surprisingly it went open.

"Eiji!"

Oishi ran inside, discovering his friends was laying on the floor. He ran to him.

"What happened to him?" Echizen asked.

"Is he having another nightmare?" Inui said.

"I don't think so, he is calm now," Tezuka replied.

But he was still a little worried.

"I think something put him asleep or something like that," Momo said.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Kaidoh replied.

"Stop, both of you," Oishi said. "It could be possible what Momo said."

"There is no sign of someone beat him down," Inui said.

Oishi sighed.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

He took Eiji with him and put him on the bench.

"Look!" Kaidoh suddenly pointed at Eiji.

He was glowing red. When the glow disappeared, Eiji woke up.

"Eiji! What happened?"

"Oishi, be calm now, he just woke up," Tezuka said.

"Nya, it's alright," Eiji said and sat up. "Well, I don't know exactly what happened. I stood in some circle, then everything went black and then –"

Apparently he couldn't say it. He didn't know whether his friends would believe him or not.

"I saw the memories of this house," he mumbled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note afterwards: 'Uchi no Omoide' means 'Memories of the House'.**

**Question: this is about my next oneshot. Does somebody know the Japanese word for 'queen'?**

**Requests are welcome!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	8. Disappeared

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Note: Sorry for taking so long. This chapter turned out longer than before. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8: Disappeared

"What kind of memories?" Oishi asked.

Eiji just shook his head, he couldn't tell it.

"When you are ready, you tell it," Tezuka decided.

Eiji nodded. He was happy he didn't have to tell it immediately, the others understood the memories must be horrible.

Everyone took a nap, because they were all sleepy. Due to all what happened they were tired.

Inui was the first one who woke up. He saw the others were still sleeping. Eiji mumbled, he was having a happy dream instead of nightmares.

"Nya, Oishi, that's great..."

Inui smiled and sighed. (Wait, Inui and smiling? XD)

"Yokatta na," he mumbled and stood up.

He walked to the window and moved a curtain. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day.

"Unfortunately we can't go outside," he sighed.

"Are you already awake?"

Taka-san stretched himself out and looked outside. Then he sat up.

"Such beautiful weather and now we have to stay inside," he sighed. "Nothing bad happened, I think."

"You could be right," Inui nodded.

Taka-san stood up and walked to him.

"It's quite silent now," he said. "A little too silent."

"I think some terrible things are going to happen soon," Inui replied. "But I'm a little concerned about Kikumaru. It's like something or someone want him. Or need him."

At that moment Oishi woke up, followed by Tezuka and Momo. Echizen, Eiji, Fuji and Kaidoh were still sleeping.

"Luckily Eiji-senpai seems happy now," Momo said.

Oishi and Taka-san went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I talked to Kawamura a little while ago, you were sleeping," Inui said. "We think some things are going to happen. Bad things."

"I'm afraid you're right," Tezuka replied.

That was a little surprising, but if even he said that, it would mean he was afraid about what was going to happen too.

Momo went to the window and coughed for a moment. The curtains were still dusty.

"Damn, this whole house need to be cleaned up," he muttered. "That could be necessary, because we don't know how long we have to stay here."

"Good one."

That was Fuji. He had woken up and walked to Momo.

"Maybe it's a good idea, because we can't do anything inside," he continued.

"Only hide and seek," Momo replied.

The others laughed short. Tezuka smiled a second, but went stoic again.

Then Oishi came in.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he said. "Are they still sleeping?"

He looked at Eiji, Echizen and Kaidoh. Both Kaidoh and Echizen woke up.

"Itte..."

Echizen looked at his hand. Eiji was holding it tight, like he was having another nightmare. But he smiled, so that couldn't. Echizen took his hand back.

"I think Eiji thought it was Oishi's hand," Inui noticed.

Oishi knew enough and smiled.

Kaidoh and Echizen stood up, leaving Eiji on the bench.

When Taka-san came in too, they all heard a smack.

"Nyaaa, that hurts..."

Eiji had fallen off the bench and rubbed over his head. He saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm allright, nya." Eiji stood up, almost bouncing.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen then," Taka-san said.

During breakfast Fuji and Inui told about Momo's idea.

"Not bad," Oishi thought. "I mean, when had this house been cleaned up before?"

"I think many years ago, nya," Eiji replied.

"Well, I think everyone agree with the plan," Inui said, "ne?"

Everyone nodded.

After breakfast they decided who would clean which room. Some would do rooms on the ground floor, others would start on the first floor. For some odd reason all the rooms had become dirty again.

Taka-san and Inui went to the kitchen to clean it up. Momo and Kaidoh went to the first floor to clean at least one room. Oishi, Echizen and Tezuka would do the living room. (Note: would Tezuka really do that? XD)

That left Eiji and Fuji. Both started on the first floor too and each took a room to clean up.

"Luckily this one isn't that dusty, nya," Eiji noticed.

"Well, I take the room next door," Fuji replied.

They took their cleaning stuff when they heard Momo and Kaidoh arguing.

"Just like always," Fuji smiled and walked into the room.

Eiji heard him coughing for a moment. Apparently there was a lot dust in his room.

"Nya, I should start too," he sighed.

He went into the room and turned the light on.

"Are? I thought there wasn't any electricity at all, nya," Eiji mumbled. "Ma, this is way better."

That's when he started cleaning the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mattaku, I never thought there would be this much dust." Oishi coughed a little.

Echizen wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had worked quite hard and he needed a break.

"Let's take a break," Tezuka decided.

Oishi took a seat on the bench.

"I wonder how the others are doing," he sighed.

Inui and Taka-san walked in the room.

"We have finished cleaning the kitchen," Inui said.

"Then you can help us, we haven't finished yet," Oishi replied.

"No problem," Taka-san thought and Inui nodded.

He understood the situation.

After a few minutes they continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji, do you have some detergent for me?" Fuji asked.

He walked into the room Eiji was cleaning, discovering he was cleaning the windows.

"Of course, nya," Eiji answered. "Take the whole bottle if you want."

"Arigatou." Fuji picked the bottle up and went back.

Short after he left Eiji finished cleaning the room. He looked around.

"Nya, this is much better," he thought.

He wanted to see if Momo and Kaidoh were doing well. He entered the corridor when he heard a scream. Fuji didn't hear that, because he didn't came to the corridor. Even the others downstairs didn't notice it.

"That sounded like... Kaidoh." Eiji ran to the room Momo and Kaidoh were and tried to open the door.

But it was locked.

"Nya? That's strange," he mumbled and knocked on the door. "Oy! Everything okay?"

No answer. Eiji became a little worried.

Suddenly he heard a click. The door went open. Eiji turned on the light and saw everything was normal – but Kaidoh wasn't there and Momo laid on the floor, knocked down.

"Momo!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, I guess what's coming next...**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	9. Mamushi no Bandana

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Note: I keep on trying to make the chapters longer, but I think it won't work that easily. My English sucks a little and I don't want to disappoint you. Well, I'm really happy you read my stories, so that's why I'm continuing with writing stories and intend new ones. About that: I am writing three new stories, but I don't know when I'm going to post them.**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9: Mamushi no Bandana

Everyone reacted on Eiji's scream. Fuji was the first one who came in.

"Are you alright, Eiji?" He was a little worried.

"I'm alright, nya! But Momo - !" Eiji was out of breath.

Fuji looked at Momo, who was laying on his stomach, and saw immediately there was something wrong.

"He seems knocked down," he said.

At that moment the other regulars arrived.

"Who just screamed? We couldn't tell," Oishi said. "Are? Kaidoh wa doko?"

"Not here," Fuji answered.

Taka-san sighed. Typical Fuji.

Eiji kneeled down and tried to wake Momo up. He shook his shoulders and finally Momo opened his eyes.

"Itte..."

"Momo, what happened?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi, please! He just woke up, nya!" Eiji was worried about the second year.

He helped Momo to sit up. Momo had a scratch on his forehead, but seemed okay.

"Mamushi..." he mumbled.

"What happened to Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Momo answered. "Mamushi and I had a little quarrel before we started cleaning (as usual XD). We had just finished when I suddenly heard Kaidoh screaming. I turned around and everything went black. Now I have a headache."

"I don't think someone knocked you down," Echizen said. "I think you hit something when you fell."

"You could be right," Momo nodded. "After that Eiji-senpai woke me up, so I don't know where Mamushi went."

"Great, now we are missing someone," Oishi sighed.

Suddenly he went pale.

"Oy, are you alright?" Taka-san asked.

"Do you remember that message on the wall?" Oishi shivered.

"Oh no... you mean it has begun?" Momo stared at him.

Eiji knew what was going on. He knew he could only wait till the last one. But now he had to calm down the others. He just didn't know how to tell.

"_Fsh..."_

Everyone looked up. They all heard the hiss.

Momo stood up.

"Mamushi is that you?"

"_You know all about this, right?"_

"What are you talking about?" Momo didn't understand it.

"_I'm talking to – AAAH!"_

"Mamushi!"

Silence. Everybody looked at each other, but Eiji saw something appearing. He saw it was a ghost. It was Kaidoh. He looked at Eiji.

"Eiji, is there something?" Oishi asked.

Suddenly Kaidoh ran to Eiji and pushed his soul out of his body. Then he took over his body.

"_Kaidoh! Please, don't do that, nya!"_

Obviously the regulars could only see Eiji as a ghost, because they all stared at him.

"Do you know what is going on, Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked.

"83.4% chance he does," Inui replied.

"_I guess so,"_ Eiji mumbled, _"but I don't know yet what to do about it, nya. Kaidoh, please believe me! I will help you and I know how much time I have."_

Kaidoh nodded and left Eiji's body. He went to Eiji the ghost and gave his bandana to him.

"_I will stay with you all," _he said. _"Though I am a ghost and only you are able to see me, I can touch things and you."_

He went to Momo and put his hand on his shoulder. Momo could also touch Kaidoh's hand.

Eiji sighed and went into his body. The bandana became visible to everyone.

"How do you know everything?" Fuji had opened his eyes.

"The memories of the house," Eiji answered. "Nya, the beginning wasn't that bad at all, it was just the end – "

At that point he couldn't say anything.

"Is it going to happen to each of us?" Taka-san became a little scared.

"I don't really know, but I'm afraid it is, nya." Eiji had found his voice again and sighed. "I don't know how much time it will take, but I think not much."

"If you say you don't know what to do now, then I think we just have to let it happen," Oishi thought.

"There's no doubt about that," Inui nodded.

"Kikumaru, we are counting on you," Tezuka said.

Eiji looked at the bandana and put it on.

"Haha, you look like a housekeeper," Momo laughed. "Crap! We haven't cleaned the other rooms."

"We aren't done too," Oishi replied.

Momo put a bandage on his forehead to protect the scratch and started cleaning the next room – together with Kaidoh. Like nothing happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**The next few chapters won't contain much horror. I don't know when it will be in there again.**

**I appreciate ideas for new fanfics, so requests are welcome!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	10. Unlocked I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Note: Things have become weird to me too. I don't know what will come next when I'm writing the next chapter, so I continue to even surprise myself. XD And about Kaidoh: you'll soon figure out what happened to him. XD**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 10: Unlocked I

"Much better," Oishi sighed.

The regulars sat down on the benches. They sweated a little from cleaning the rooms. Only the attic wasn't done, that was because the door was locked. Again.

Eiji still wore the bandana, because Kaidoh appreciated it. Somehow it looked good on him. He wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead.

"We sure worked hard together," Momo said.

"What are we going to do know?" Taka-san asked.

"I'll take a shower," Fuji answered. "There are two bathrooms, so one of you can take a shower too."

"I'm going with you." Oishi stood up. "Luckily I got another shirt with me."

Fuji and he went to the bathrooms. Momo walked to the kitchen.

"Does everybody want to drink something?" he asked.

"Sure," Inui answered. "At least, I do."

Momo brought a bottle and some glasses to the living room.

Eiji was sitting at the window and looked outside.

"Now I think about it, the bus driver hasn't come back yet, nya," he said.

"Now you mention it, that's strange," Echizen replied. "He would have called the police if we were missing."

"_I think something happened to him," _Kaidoh thought.

"Well, that possibility is 75%, so you could be right," Inui replied.

At that time Oshi came back, while Tezuka left. Short after that Fuji returned.

"Eiji-senpai, you can see Mamushi, ne?" Momo said. "Do you see other ghosts as well?"

Eiji looked at him. He expected that question already. He nodded.

"Nani? There are other ghosts here?" Taka-san quickly left to go to the bathroom after he asked that.

"I have seen one ghost since we are here," Eiji answered. "Nya, that was short after that message appeared. I only remember I fainted at that moment and I got that nightmare..." He sighed. "I don't even know why it has to be me."

"There must be a reason for that," Fuji found.

Eiji went to the hall.

"Nya, Kaidoh," he said and Kaidoh appeared next to him, "should we investigate the attic?"

Kaidoh nodded and they went upstairs. To their surprise, the door was unlocked. Eiji and Kaidoh looked at each other.

"I just don't get it, nya," Eiji mumbled and opened the door. "Yuk, there is more dust than the last time I was here. This room really need to be cleaned." He coughed. "I guess we should do that right now."

While Kaidoh and he were cleaning the attic, Inui, Momo and Echizen took a shower too.

"Where did Eiji-senpai go?" Echizen suddenly asked.

"To the hall, I think," Momo answered. "But he wasn't there anymore when I entered it."

"I'll take a look upstairs." Fuji went to the hall.

Eiji just left the bathroom when he saw Fuji coming. He waved to his friend.

"Oy, Fujiko!"

"So you were here," Fuji said. "We were wondering where you went."

They were about to go downstairs when Kaidoh called them. He was standing in front of one of the rooms – the one Eiji had cleaned first.

"What the –" Fuji saw it too. "A few days ago we couldn't read it, but now..."

Eiji ran to the door of the attic and came back.

"Just what I thought, nya," he mumbled. "I wonder what's inside..."

He tried to open the door, but that was locked.

"Things have become weird," Fuji mentioned.

"_That is already the case since we are here,"_ Kaidoh replied.

Suddenly Eiji turned around. He had heard something, but he didn't see anything. Was it just his imagination?

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"No, I just thought I heard something, nya," Eiji said.

Fuji didn't hear anything, but Kaidoh had heard it too.

"I don't like that sound," he whispered, so only Eiji could hear him.

"Me neither, nya," Eiji mumbled. "Let's go back to the others before something scary will happen."

They walked to the staircase. While they were going downstairs, suddenly the handrail broke off and fell down. At that time Eiji saw him again. The red haired ghost. Kaidoh got frightened and ran away.

But at the same time, Fuji, who was surprised, lost his balance and fell over.

"Fujiko!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Nya, I don't like cliffhangers like this... XD Haha, I love this. Well, I hope you keep on reading my stories.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	11. Save?

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own PoT**

**Note: Finally I know how to continue this story. Sorry for waiting so long!**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Save?

Eiji grabbed Fuji's hand just in time. Fuji hang above the floor. Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around his waist.

"_I got him, Eiji-senpai," _Kaidoh said. _"I didn't know I could fly like this."_

"You're a ghost, dumbass," Eiji sighed.

He let Fuji's hand go and Kaidoh put Fuji on the floor.

"That really felt weird," Fuji had to admit.

Meanwhile the others entered the hall.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked.

"I think someone sawed through the handrail," Fuji answered.

"So that's the sound Kaidoh and I heard, nya," Eiji mumbled.

He looked around him, searching for the ghost.

"_Eiji-senpai! Watch out! Behind you!"_

Suddenly Eiji felt someone grabbing his throat from behind. He knew it was the ghost and tried to break free, but the ghost didn't let go. On the contrary, he hold Eiji's throat tighter. Eiji gasped.

"Eiji-senpai, what's going on?" Echizen asked.

They couldn't see the ghost - except Kaidoh - but they saw Eiji struggling. His sight became blurry and he was about to faint.

"Please… let… go," he gasped.

"_Be warned," _the ghost suddenly whispered in his ear. _"Don't think you are save now. You are going to suffer even more, you all!"_

He let Eiji go, but pushed him over the edge. Then he disappeared.

Nobody could catch Eiji in time. They all just stared him falling. He fell on his arm and rolled on his back - and didn't move.

"_H-he's gone," _Kaidoh stuttered.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked worried and ran to his friend.

"_No, the ghost who attacked him," _Kaidoh said.

"A ghost? No wonder we didn see who the attacker was," Inui replied. "Ii data."

"I think you got enough data since we are here, nya," Eiji coughed.

Oishi helped him to sit up. Eiji rubbed over his throat. He seemed okay.

"_What did that ghost say?" _Kaidoh asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Taka-san answered.

Eiji shook confused his head.

"No I really don't understand anything, nya," he mumbled. "If one of us becomes a ghost, you can't see him, only hear. But when another ghost appears, non of you can hear or see him. He was the ghost I saw before - and the same I saw in my nightmare…"

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked.

"I hope my nightmare isn't coming true." Eiji looked at Fuji.

Fuji remembered what Eiji told.

"Don't think about that," he said. "But I'm afraid not everyone will survive this."

After that conversation they went to the living room. Eiji only hurt his wrist. He got a bandage around it.

"Let's call it a night," Tezuka said.

So after dinner they went sleeping on the benches again. Quickly it was silent. Nobody heard a angry voice whispering - even Eiji.

"_Watch out what you say, Kikumaru Eiji."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nya…"

Eiji stretched himself out, only to hurt his wrist. He moaned softly and noticed he was the first one who was awake. He stood up and walked to the window. Nice weather again. Eiji sighed and decided to go to the bathroom. He couldn't sleep anymore.

While showering he sang one of his favourite songs. Meanwhile the others woke up too.

"Looks like Eiji and Fuji went to the bathroom," Oishi said and yawned. "I really need some sleep."

"We all did," Inui replied.

"Well, I go to the kitchen." Taka-san left the living room.

Then there was silence.

"That handrail need to be repaired before other accidents happens," Inui said. "Momo, can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure," Momo nodded.

They went to the hall and looked at the handrail.

"Fuji-senpai was right," Momo saw. "Somebody did saw through the wood."

"It will take some time to repair this," Inui thought, "but first we need to find the right tools. Let's search for them."

"Hai," Momo said.

They searched in all rooms. Finally Inui found the toolbox in the salvage and they started to repair.

"Damn, that was close." Momo sweated.

He almost lost the grip on the handrail and prevented that it would fall on Inui.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Inui and Momo looked at each other. They started to getting hungry.

"Let's finish this after breakfast," Momo said.

"You're right." Inui carefully placed the handrail on the stairs, so it wouldn't slide down.

The only ones who didn't show up were Eiji and Fuji.

"I wonder what they are doing," Oishi said. "Kaidoh, will you take a look upstairs?"

"_Hai," _Kaidoh hissed and left the kitchen.

He went upstairs and tried to open the door of the bathroom - only to find out it was locked. He heard something slamming against the door, then it became silent. Kaidoh breathed heavily. He didn't want to see something bad. He took a few steps back and decided to break through the door. To his surprise he fell through it and fell on the floor. He quickly stood up when he saw Eiji laying on the floor, tied up. When he looked around, his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face.

"_F-Fuji-senpai…"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Once again I'm really, really sorry. Gomenasai!**

**I'm going to fix all chapters, so the story will be true again. I saw some things were wrong when I read it myself. Stupid I. XD**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	12. Tensai

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own PoT**

**Note: I've fixed the chapters 1 to 10, now everything should be right. If not, then let me know. I would really appreciate that.**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Tensai

"_F-Fuji-senpai…"_

Kaidoh didn't believe his eyes. Fuji rubbed the back of his head.

"_I'm afraid I'm the next one," _he said. _"When I woke up, someone pulled my soul out of my body. Everything went black. I just came by and saw I was here. The ghost was here a few moments ago. He tied Eiji up. I was unconscious when that happened."_

"_Let's untie him. I don't blame you. You couldn't stop him."_ Kaidoh started to untie Eiji's hands, while Fuji did his feet.

"_Luckily he was already dressed," _Fuji mumbled. _"He's still unconscious. That ghost beat him down."_

"_How is it to be a ghost?" _Kaidoh asked out of nowhere.

"_It feels weird, especially when you already know nobody can see you, only hear," _Fuji answered. _"Let's take him downstairs. I'm sure the others are waiting."_

They took each an arm of Eiji and flew to the corridor downstairs. They heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"_This will be a huge surprise," _Fuji sighed. _"Ma, let's go."_

They walked through the living room. They saw everyone sitting around the table in the kitchen, waiting for Fuji and Eiji.

Momo was the first who noticed Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai!"

He ran to the third year redhead and shook his shoulders.

"Momo!" Oishi jumped up and ran to his friend too.

Kaidoh and Fuji let Eiji go.

"Mamushi, that's you, right? Do you know what happened to him?" Momo asked.

"_I have no idea," _Kaidoh said truthfully.

He sighed.

"Have you seen Fuji?" Oishi now asked.

"_Well, actually -" _Kaidoh started.

"_I'm right here."_

Both Momo and Oishi jumped from surprise. The others were surprised too.

"When?" Taka-san asked.

"_This morning," _Fuji answered. _"And I have an idea what happened to Eiji, though I was unconscious."_

Oishi and Momo put Eiji on the bench. They saw red stripes.

"Looks like he was tied up," Inui said. "According to those stripes."

"That must be painful," Taka-san thought. "Who would do that?"

"_Would you believe me if it was the same ghost that attacked Eiji yesterday?" _Fuji said.

"Well, I would believe you," Oishi said. "I mean, none of us would do something like that to Eiji." He glared at Inui while he said that.

He knew he brought Inui to an idea, but he wouldn't do it in this situation.

Suddenly Eiji coughed and inhaled deep. His throat was dry en tight. _Damn that ghost,_ he thought. He tried to open his eyes, but for some reason his head felt heavy. And it was about to burst, he felt that much pain.

"W-what happened, nya…?" His voice was hoarse.

Echizen took a glass water and gave it to Eiji. He managed to open one eye and drank the water.

"We could ask you the same," Momo answered. "You went to the bathroom, but never came back. Mamushi and Fuji-senpai brought you back here."

"Fuji…" Eiji suddenly sat up, grabbed his head from the sudden pain, and looked around.

When he saw his best friend, he knew what he saw before was true. Fuji has become a ghost too. Eiji became pale.

"Are you alright?" Oishi asked.

Eiji blinked his eyes.

"I never thought you would be the next one, nya," he said to Fuji.

"Well, considering to what happened the last time, I would say Fuji was supposed to be the next one," Inui replied. "That was 78% sure."

"Great," Eiji mumbled. "Damn, my head hurts…"

"That ghost must have hit you hard," Momo said.

"Ghost?" Eiji looked at him.

"_Don't you remember?" _Kaidoh asked.

"Well, I only remember I went to the bathroom to take a shower, nya," Eiji answered. "I was already dressed when I heard something. And then things went black…"

He was lying, but the others believed them. They thought the pain had caused him to forget what happened. Only Fuji had his doubts about the story.

"Are you hungry?" Taka-san asked out of nowhere.

"Nya, of course I am, but I don't want to get up," Eiji said. "My head will hurt even more if I do that."

Everyone understood that.

"I'll bring you some sandwiches," Oishi offered and Eiji nodded.

While the others ate in the kitchen, Oishi and Eiji were in the living room together with Fuji and Kaidoh. Fuji didn't ask anything about what happened this morning, he knew Eiji had to clear his mind to completely understand what was going on and how he could save them.

"Ouch…" Eiji's head hurt when he laid down. "I take a nap now, nya."

"Sleep well," Oishi said and stood up. "Let's leave him alone," he said to Fuji and Kaidoh, though he couldn't see them. But they understood and entered the kitchen.

"And?" Tezuka asked.

"He's sleeping now," Oishi answered. "I think he has a light concussion and really need some rest."

"Poor him," Taka-san said.

Suddenly a sandwich was flying in the sky.

"_I'm hungry too," _they heard Fuji saying. _"We can still eat food like this."_

So Kaidoh took a sandwich too and it became silent.

"What are we going to do now?" Oishi asked.

"Momo, we are going to fix the handrail," Inui said and left the kitchen, followed by Momo.

When they walked through the living room, they saw Eiji was indeed sleeping. He didn't dream, it looked like he was making up his mind.

"I hope he has an idea to escape," Momo muttered. "Somewhere I feel sorry for him. He has to take this all, and only he knows what is going to happen."

"I think some things are unpredictable," Inui replied. "Maybe I know what's going on next, but Kikumaru is the only one who knows what will happen in the end."

They walked into the hall. The handrail was quickly fixed.

"Now I hope no more accidents will happen with the stairs," Inui said from the bottom of his heart.

"I'll become crazy if something weird happens next," Momo sighed and sat on the stairs. "I miss Mamushi. I know he's here, but I can't see him. Only hear."

"_Then we can arguing again,"_ Kaidoh suddenly said.

"So you like to do that too?" Momo smiled. "It can't be helped, we used to do that often since our first year. We're both enemies and friends."

He felt Kaidoh sitting next to him. Inui took that opportunity to leave the hall and returned to the others. He didn't like the sentimental stuff. And he knew Momo wanted to be alone with Kaidoh.

Back in the living room he heard Fuji whispering to Eiji. He stood still for a moment to listen.

"… _you don't have to blame yourself. If you know what will happen next, then let us know that, right? You don't have to scare us. We just want to help you…"_

Inui smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's Momo-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"In the hall," Inui answered. "He wanted to be alone."

The others knew enough. Kaidoh was with him.

"Sometimes I don't understand those two," Oishi sighed.

"Nobody can understand them," Inui replied and took a seat. "But they are a good combination."

Then there was a silence.

"Let's do the dishes," Tezuka said and started to clean off the table.

He got help from Taka-san. Soon after they were finished they joined Fuji and Eiji in the living room. They heard a regular breathing, it seemed Fuji had fallen asleep too. They didn't mind, they just smiled. And waited for what would come next.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**I like to receive requests, I've already said that many times. XD**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	13. Yakusoku

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own PoT**

**Note: Well, the next chapter. XD I have a poll on my profile right now and I want you to vote. XD It's not about this story, but though… please, would you guys do it? XD**

**Another thing: I saw I have almost 50 reviews. If I get 50 reviews, I will post the next chapter. XD**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Yakusoku (Promise)

"Nyaaaan…"

Eiji rubbed the back of his head before he opened his eyes. His head hurt less, so did his wrist. He saw the others looking at him. He yawned behind his hand and stretched himself - only to hit something hard.

"_Ouch!"_

"Gomen Fujiko, I didn't know you fell asleep right there." Eiji sat up and sighed.

He didn't feel really good. He didn't become sick, it was the feeling of being scared of what would come next. Eiji thought he knew what would come, but even Fuji being the second becoming a ghost was beyond his expectations. He expected Fuji to be one of the last persons to become a ghost - but there was someone who messed everything up. And Eiji knew who. And now he remembered what happened that morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

It was a great feeling, the hot water falling on his body. Eiji made sure he didn't make the bandage wet, so he shortened the time he stood under the shower. When he was changing, he heard footsteps in the hall. He smiled.

"Nya, someone else must have waken up," he said to himself and continued whistling.

Once he was sure he had cleaned everything - even his teeth - he smiled again and walked to the hall. At least, he was planning to do so. But that's when he discovered the door was locked. He frowned his eyebrows.

"Fuji? Is that you?"

No answer.

"Fujiko, if it is you, then let me out of here!"

"_He is right here."_

Eiji turned around and saw the red-haired ghost - carrying Fuji.

"No way…" Eiji's eyes widened. "Is he…?"

"_He is." _The ghost laughed evil. _"Since this morning."_

"Did you do this?" Eiji got angry.

He still had a feeling he knew that boy, since the day he saw him first. It wasn't just because they looked alike, but it was also his eyes. They were black instead of blue, but Eiji was sure they used to be blue when he was alive. But he got scared when he saw those black eyes turning red.

"_I thought I bully you a little by picking him earlier than planned," _the boy said. _"He really is a friend of you, isn't he? Because I saw you two were close."_

Eiji clenched his teeth. He was furious. Why did that ghost do that to his best friend.

"_It looks like I messed up a bit," _the ghost laughed. _"Do you really think you are smarter than me, Kikumaru Eiji?"_

Once again Eiji's eyes widened. How did he know his name?

"_I know all of your names," _the ghost continued. _"This is your precious friend Fuji Syusuke, called a tensai, am I right? And the one before him is the snake-like Kaidoh Kaoru. I only had to get rid of the black-haired boy who was with him…"_

"So you did Kaidoh too?" Now Eiji really want to punch him. "Who is your next target?"

"_That's your job to find out." _The ghost slowly flew soundless over to him, making Eiji scared and causing him to shiver a little. He stared with his red eyes in big, scared blue ones. _"I warn you: you have much less time than you think."_

Suddenly he disappeared. Eiji felt a sudden pain at the back of his head. He almost lost his balance, but still stood. He slowly walked to Fuji.

"_Hou, you can take more than you look like," _the ghost said a little surprised. _"Then I won't hold back next time."_

Eiji felt his temple hit the wall when the ghost pushed him aside. He slid down and looked one more time at Fuji before losing consciousness. He only felt his wrists were tying up on his back.

_End Flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji bit on his lip. _Nasty ghost,_ he thought, _who is the next one? How long are you planning on making us suffer? How long are you planning on holding us here? How long do you plan on torturing me?_

He knew those questions couldn't be answered that easily. He was the one who had to find those answers - but for some reason he hated that. He didn't want the others to suffer more. He really couldn't predict anything anymore. The ghost was a step ahead of him - and that wouldn't be the only time.

"I really have to watch out for him," Eiji mumbled seriously.

Everyone looked at him. At that time Momo and Kaidoh returned and caused Eiji to look up. He smiled, but the two saw the serious look in his eyes.

"Do you already know what to do?" Momo asked.

Eiji stared at the ground again and closed his eyes. He slowly shook his head and opened his eyes.

"This has become more trouble than I thought," he mumbled. "That ghost is every time a step ahead. I can't tell what his next move is anymore, and if that is the case, then we really have a problem."

There was a huge silence. Everybody saw the worried, scared and serious look in Eiji's eyes. They also noticed Eiji had remembered what happened that morning. That had to be very painful.

"Is only he doing this or are there others?" Oishi asked.

"Up until now I have only seen one ghost, but according to my nightmare, there must be more ghosts," Eiji answered. "I don't mean Kaidoh and Fujiko, but ghosts who already were here before we arrived."

"We understand," Tezuka replied.

"I think that message was set up by that ghost," Eiji mumbled. "He appeared right after that message was shown. But I swear I have seen him before - or felt…"

His eyes widened again. That time he was about to scare the others while playing a ghost, he only knew he was standing on the stairs. Before he realized it, he was laying on the floor. What happened he didn't know. He had to ask it.

"When you first entered the hall, you saw luminous red eyes, right?" Eiji asked.

Fuji nodded.

"_It said something and then the red eyes disappeared," _he remembered. _"You showed up right after that. Now you mention it, I thought I knew that voice. It was low and hoarse, but I still thought there was something familiar about that…"_

"I thought the same," Oishi replied.

"I remember I was standing on the stairs when you came in," Eiji said. "There was a short moment I don't remember what happened, but when I realized where I was, I was laying on the floor. I think that ghost took over my mind - or even my soul… maybe that's why I was the only one who was able to see him - and other ghosts…"

"That's the only logical way," Inui thought. "The possibility that all what you told us is true is… 100%."

"Nya, I won't lie to you," Eiji replied. "Oh well, I _did _lie, but I tried to protect you - but I failed…"

"It's not done yet," Echizen said.

"There must still a way to get rid of that ghost," Momo nodded. "Even if we have to become a ghost first. We want to help you, because we trust you."

"You guys…" Eiji looked at the determined faces. "I won't disappoint you again, promise!"

He smiled again - a true smile this time, a smile nobody had seen the past few days. Eiji was his self back again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Just like I said before, I will post the next chapter if I receive 50 reviews. I mean, it isn't that difficult to review, is it?**

**And please vote on my poll too! XD**

**Uhm receiving requests is fun too. XD**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	14. The Vulcano is Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own PoT**

**Note: Hai, I know I promised I would update this story once I got 50 reviews, but short after that I went on a holiday for two weeks. Since there was no internet, I wasn't able to update. Hontou ni gomenasai!**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: The Vulcano is Sleeping

"How long are we already struck up in this house?" Momo asked out of nowhere.

"A few days," Taka-san thought. "I don't know exactly, because it looks like an eternity."

The others nodded. They were still in the living room. Nobody knew how long they were in that haunted house. Momo went to the kitchen while Inui put the cards on the table and went to think about that.

"Nothing special or strange happened," he said. "I don't count the fact we will become ghosts eventually, but I thought those ghosts were up to something more. Like attacking us."

"He did attack me, nya," Eiji mumbled. "Kind of. Right, Fuji?"

"_Yes, that's true," _Fuji nodded. _"But I think he want to torture you."_

"Then I have to bear it." Eiji sighed and hit his cheeks. "Damn, I'm way to serious right now, I don't know myself anymore…"

"Don't worry, Eiji." Oishi put his hand on his shoulder. "Eventually you will be the same as ever. Don't forget that."

Eiji looked at his doubles partner and knew he was right. But he still had that strange feeling of danger - or desperation. It looked like that ghost didn't know what to do, or was about to discover what he could do the best. It was like the ghost was still doubting about helping them or torturing them. One thing was clear: he knew something was about to happen. Something bad.

"The good old choice between good and evil," Eiji suddenly said and smiled. "I have never thought ghosts could be desperate too… Funny thought."

Then he burst out laughing. The others looked worried to each other, had Eiji become crazy? But when he calmed down, they knew he just had to do it. They haven't laughed in a while and Eiji was the one who laughed the most. So they understood.

"Desperate ghosts? That's indeed really weird," Echizen had to admit.

"However it could be true." Inui took his notebook. "Look at this."

He handed the notebook over to Eiji. He read the page and his eyes widened. He looked at Inui.

"When did this appear?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well, I saw it this morning, but I think it happened last night," Inui answered. "I don't think the ghost wanted to be caught by you, since you're the only one who can actually see ghosts and speak to them."

"Nya, I can help them," Eiji mumbled and put the notebook down. "More things are becoming clear… I need to talk to at least one of them. If possible right now." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you crazy? You know what happened a few days ago," Oishi said. "It looks like every time you see a ghost one of us becomes a ghost of our own."

"You already know that's about to happen to all of you." Eiji turned around. Everyone saw he was about to cry from desperation. "If that's the only way I can speak to them, then we don't have a choice. You agreed with every step I will take. And this is one of those."

A tear fell among his cheek. Oishi realised he had said something really stupid, and he didn't want his friend to cry. He wanted to say something, but for some odd reason his throat was dry. He just nodded, allowing Eiji to leave the living room. Then he sat down and stared at his feet.

"You don't know what Eiji is feeling right now," Tezuka suddenly said, causing Oishi to look up. "He feels a huge responsibility right now, something he had felt only once before. We only have to make it easier for him, but you are making everything more difficult. Try to rely on him for once."

"I know," Oishi sighed, "but that's not the point. It's just… I don't know."

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Momo-senpai is taking a long time," Echizen said. "I thought he only went to the kitchen to drink some water."

"_Now you mention it," _Fuji replied, _"I haven't felt his presence for a while."_

"Huh?" Oishi looked in his direction. "What do you mean?"

"_Well, we ghosts have the ability to feel the presence of living humans, if I can call them that," _Fuji explained. _"You are worrying to much about Eiji, Oishi. He is fine. We can still feel him."_

"That's a relief," Oishi mumbled. "But - you don't think Momo's -"

Then they heard someone stumbling.

"_There is your answer." _Fuji went to help Momo, but Kaidoh reacted earlier. He was somehow concerned about the second year - because Momo had also showed it when Kaidoh was the first one who became a ghost. This was his reply.

"_Thanks, Mamushi." _They all heard Momo, but they couldn't see him. Fuji was right. Momo was the third ghost.

"Eiji-senpai was right," Echizen said.

"I really hope Eiji knows what he is d-"

"Oishi!"

Oishi immediately shut his mouth. Fuji smiled.

"_Speaking of Eiji-senpai," _Momo said, _"it looks like I missed something. Where did he go?"_

"He is trying to speak to that ghost," Inui answered. He took his notebook back and looked once again at the message written in there. "Masaka…"

"Are you about to understand something?" Taka-san asked.

"Maybe." Inui frowned his forehead. "Eiji didn't say any count of ghosts he saw in his nightmare, right?" Everybody nodded. "The possibility that there are nine of them is 85%, but the percentage is still raising."

"So there really are nine of them," Echizen understood. "Well, maybe that's why we are becoming ghosts too."

"I think Kikumaru is about to discover that too," Inui nodded. "And maybe the reason why too…"

"_We'll have to wait then," _Kaidoh mumbled.

None of them knew Eiji was still in the hall and heard their conversation. He also felt Momo was a ghost now. _Baka Oishi,_ he thought, _you really are worrying too much sometimes. Luckily Fujiko is there._ He smiled and went upstairs. He had the feeling he had to be in the attic. The door to the attic was wide open.

"Sorry for letting you wait." Eiji stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I think I know what's going on."

He turned around and saw all nine of them. Now he knew why they did look alike.

"When is he coming?" Eiji asked.

"_He is already on his way to this house," _the red-haired ghost said. _"There's no way to escape, but you may leave this house alive."_

"So you are helping us?" Eiji looked at the ghosts and they nodded. "Inui knows there are nine ghosts and everyone seems to understand the situation. It's just - I care too much for them, I won't let them killed."

"_You don't have to worry," _a ghost with black glasses smiled. _"That way your friends will survive. Just wait for that day. You will be save."_

Eiji threw a look at the redhead. He understood the glance and stared at his feet.

"_Sorry for causing trouble," _he mumbled. _"It's just like you look exactly like me, like all of your friends look like them."_

"May I ask your name?" Eiji asked.

"_Of course." _The ghost smiled gently - the very first time since Eiji saw him. _"My name is Kikumaru Kyousuke."_

"K-kikumaru?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Heu a little rush yeah, because I think things are taking too long and I know the end is closing by. So please be patient!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

I've been out of the fandom for three years. In the meantime I didn't continue any of my stories, and now I regret that. As I re-read this story I didn't know anymore what I wanted to do with the story, and what some stuff in the chapters meant. I didn't write down what I wanted.  
There are two things I can do with this story. Either can I keep it like this and discontinue, or come up with a new story, change the chapters so it will become a fluent story which I can continue. What do you think?

I'm also thinking of discontinuing 'Changing World', same reason as for this one.

As for the other stories, 'Different Dimensions', 'Mystery of the Disappeared City' and 'The Magical World of Redheads', they are still in the beginning, so I will continue them. I promise I will update them as soon as possible, but school is a bitch right now. You know that.

I'm very sorry. I hope you all understand.


End file.
